


痴心

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 在一段出了问题的关系中，痛苦的往往是两个人。





	痴心

【错付】

都是假的。都是假的。

只有现在手指关节和胸口的痛是真实的，其他所有过往，都是假的。

父母的婚姻已经破裂了，什么美好的爱情，他早该想明白的。

朋友都是见色忘义，为了几个不会多看他们两眼的姑娘，拳头也招呼上来。

还有eliott，狗屁polaris，狗屁隧道，狗屁“第一个”。

当然还有他自己。全世界最无耻的骗子，活该被那么多人侧眼相看。

脸僵得发疼，lucas才意识到自己的冷笑多惨然。

 

也不知坐了多久，他撑着身体站起来，像是抻拉到右手的伤，一阵钻心的疼痛。

血都已经凝固了，在不那么明亮的路灯照耀下，黑乎乎的一片。

他没钱去医院。拖着麻木的身体行走，好远的路，总算才到家。

mika带着酒气来开门。他真好啊，活得那么真实。仿佛总是带着闪耀的光芒。

lucas想，自己的光在哪里呢？

mika看他的眼神仍然有些尴尬，显然是没有忘记白天的对话。但他的语气还是关切：“你哭什么？”

lucas粗鲁地推开他，径直走向起居室，拽了沙发上的毯子，直接拉过头顶。

他听到两次关门声，房间里安静了下来。但他还是不想把毯子拉下来，宁愿这样不顺畅地呼吸。

今天实在太漫长了。他好累。

 

醒过来也不知是几点。家里还是静悄悄、黑漆漆的。

他窝在沙发上，想起mika白天说的那句：“这里很适合带人回来，eliott或者别的什么人。”

eliott仿佛一根针，每次想起，都会狠狠的扎进他的心脏。

lucas用力闭眼咬牙，使劲摇晃脑袋，拼命攥紧拳头，攥得右手伤口又痛到不行，还是不能抹去脑海里eliott和lucille接吻的画面。

他真的不明白eliott。这家伙到底想干什么？

lucas回忆着自己和eliott在一起的点点滴滴。现在想想，他并没有那么了解eliott，但不知为什么，总是有着莫名其妙的自信，觉得自己才是全天下最了解最懂他的那个人。

那天他说已经和lucille分手了，大概也是撒谎吧。可为什么撒谎呢？为了骗自己出柜？chloe怎么知道这件事的？

lucas的大脑一团浆糊。他模模糊糊有了结论，chloe大概是从lucille那里得知的。所以eliott并没有撒谎，他确实跟lucille说了分手的理由。那他今天为什么又要和lucille那么亲热？

除非他们从一开始就是这样打算的。也许eliott看出自己对他的好感，和lucille合演了这么一出骗他出柜的好戏。

他被这种可能性吓得浑身发冷。eliott和lucille现在是不是正在家里嘲笑他，这个一腔痴情错付的该死的同性恋？

 

不。eliott不会是这样的人。

lucas张开嘴喘着气，努力让自己奔腾的心跳慢下来。

至少他交谈过、拥抱过、亲吻过的那个eliott，不会是这样的人。

lucas想起eliott画给自己的那张小纸，心里软了一片。他自己说过的，浣熊总是戴着面具。可他和自己在一起的时候，到底是戴面具，还是摘面具的呢？

又想起那天在隧道外，eliott站在雨中，被淋了个透心凉。他也被浇了个透，可一点都不觉得冷，即使隔着那么多层衣服和eliott抱在一起，他也觉得自己摸到了eliott的内心，丝毫不加掩饰的火热的内心。

一定是哪里出了问题。就在这几天，自己和eliott出了问题。

困意袭来，仿佛不想让他继续深入思考。lucas闭上眼睛，又一次看到eliott和lucille接吻的画面。

他轻轻抠了抠指腹的茧，尝试回忆上周和eliott在房间里度过的美好时光。可这个画面也让他心里钝钝地痛。

好了。他认栽。就是自己傻逼了，爱上一个莫名其妙的人。这并不是什么伤天害理的事，偏偏他却如此痛苦。

一切都会好的，lucas。他一遍遍告诉自己，直到又一次沉沉睡去。

 

——————————

 

【妄想】

又一次接触到lucille的双唇，eliott却只感到苦涩。

他想起第一次发现自己和她的名字可以拼成elu，当时那种兴奋若狂的激动。“我是天选之子，你是天选之女，我们是天选之人，天造地设的一对……”还说了很长的一段话，用以佐证自己的惊天发现。

lucille的反应当然是疏离和平静的。“eliott，听我说，你现在还是高了，等你过一段时间好起来，就会意识到自己又犯病了。”

但那时他意识不到。处在兴奋之中，也完全没有在意lucille的不在意。可后来每次想起，尤其是比较低的时候，他都会陷入深深的自我厌恶。一个没什么用的男人，还妄想什么天选之人，是真的太疯癫了。

 

lucille捏了捏eliott的胳膊：“你还好吧？”

eliott回过神，怔怔地看着她。听她一条一条描述他的状态，注意力很难集中，情绪不稳定，睡眠不规律，吃饭也不规律，不按时上学，还去勾搭年轻的男孩子……显然是情绪又有了波动。而他还不好好吃药，多么不应该。

“简直是罪上加罪。”eliott轻声说。

lucille没有听清，他却不打算重复。因为他想起她说的“年轻的男孩子”，他有名字的，lucas。

和自己的名字也可以拼成elu。多么凑巧。

然后他满脑子就都是lucas。想念那一头软软的头发，大笑时好看的牙齿，搞笑时无厘头的表情，害羞时闪烁的眼神，情动时无措的身体。

也想起他生气时煽动的鼻翼，迷茫时失落的嘴角。可爱的小刺猬。lucas今晚会在哪里呢？和谁在一起呢？

 

走着走着，eliott慢慢松开了lucille。

他不知该怎么描述现在和她的关系。他不再爱她了，这是肯定的。可她依然是他最熟悉，也最熟悉他的人。

她当然不欢迎他的双相，可她也不排斥他的双相。至少她说过“无论怎样我都爱你”。

耳边仿佛又回想起lucas随意的一句“我不想身边有疯疯癫癫的人”。eliott的胸口闷痛。他连母亲都不联络，何况是自己这样一个普通人。

生活就是这样讽刺。上周五他还抱着lucas在雨中感谢上苍，是神迹，是赐福，让他能够拥抱这个真正懂他的男孩。那时他真的有超凡的体验，很真实，他百分之百地确信。

可也许这也只是个妄想，像他看到过的医学知识，一种原发性妄想，突发的，没有任何来由的，病态的，不需要任何事实根据的，同样文化背景的人都不能理解的，只属于他个人的坚信。

多么长的一串定语。偏偏lucas每一条都符合。

 

eliott打开门，lucille跟着他进了家。

他给她倒了水喝，然后去烧水。摆弄好电源开关，他也下定了决心。

lucille听到他的话，皱眉思考了一会儿才说：“好吧，我今天不留下过夜，但至少让我看到你把药吃了。”

eliott指了指卧室：“我一般睡前才吃。”这是实话。

lucille耸肩：“那我只能等你睡了才走。”

eliott的心烦立刻腾了起来。他努力说服自己，她这是为他好，而不是不相信他。

lucille盯着他去卧室拿药的背影，叹气问：“我们不是和好了吗，为什么你又要赶我走？”

eliott一边喝水咽下药片，一边指着墙上的挂钟：“你尽早回去吧。”

她不情愿地盯着他看。最后还是起身往门口走，披了外套穿鞋，又回头确认：“我们确实是和好了，对吧？”

eliott想了想，坚定地说：“我们还是很好的朋友。”

lucille显然对这个答案并不满意。她叉着腰，又把双手举到空中：“好了，今天我不跟你吵，但我还是要提醒你，如果你还是总想着那个二年级小男孩，那说明你还是躁。”

“我躁不躁、抑郁不抑郁，我自己知道。”eliott忍不住回嘴。他做了一次深呼吸，语气缓和下来：“反正你先回去吧。”

 

家里终于只剩他一个人。和双相长相厮守。

lucille说lucas是他的症状，如果这是真的，那对他来说可是很不利的。因为这家里的一切都和lucas有关。

看着钢琴，就能听到lucas弹的《I Love You》。看着唱片机，就能闻到和lucas一起抽的烟。看到玻璃或镜子，就能感受到lucas的嘴唇落在自己的身体。看到墙上自己的画，就能看到lucas像刺猬一样满身锋利的可爱神态。

药劲儿总是敌不过的。eliott困得睁不开眼睛。

他躺在床上，轻轻地呼吸。

他多么希望lucas是自己的光，自己的药，可他却成了自己的心病。

绘画也是一种治疗。或许他又该画一张小卡片，偷偷地送给小刺猬。

他进入了沉静的梦乡。


End file.
